Timeline
Prehistory * Rel creates order From chaos * Rel creates Ehllelo * Ehllelo creates four elemental planes each with prime ** Pulenthor of Earth ** Sevantha of Water ** Veldarish of Fire ** Glinthana of Air * Material Plane forms at intersection of elemental planes -10,000 * Ehllelo plants the giant Hearleforne tree * From the Hearleforne grows Lyritholln, The Great Forest -9,500 * Ehllelo takes the form of a bear and creates the Lyrith Elves as protectors of nature * Lyrith Elves name the land Elrithorn * Pulenthor forges dwarves from the rock to tend beyond the forest * Elves and Dwarves develop different alphabets of organic and geometric style * Dwarves tunnel from their cave of inception * Elves and Dwarves harness natural magic * Establishment of Dwarven Clans Stoneclef and Crenmantle * Ehllelo encourages further elemental creation in both sky and sea * Glinthana creates creatures of flight while Sevantha creates underwater life * Ehllelo creates Waylanders * Deviations of beasts become tribal bipeds -8,500 * Variations of tribal bipeds emerge from originating lines The First Age -8,000 * Rel Creates first Humans on landmass in Imlan Sea named Solvheil ** Tornne ** Rajameni ** Koth ** Rackshaa ** Threll * Rackshaa establishes government to organize the human populace * Human civilization expands across landmass * Koth becomes the first human to perform arcane magic * Rajameni inspires artistic expression among humans which is reflected in the architecture of Solvheil * Tornne leads expeditions of Imlan Sea beyond the shores of Solvheil * Humans establish colonies on Nalass, Ulnara, and Cardobah * Rel sacrifices omnipotence to become human and walk among man -7,000 * The Northern Goblin Hordes unite under a Goblin King * The Goblin Hordes begin attacking Dwarven Nations in the North * Dwarven Smiths are enslaved and forced to forge armor * Dwarven Stonecutters form as an organization while enslaved to preserve ancient traditions * Goblin Hordes march South of the Stoneclef Mountains to invade Lyritholln * Threll begins research and experimentation with necromancy * Illithan and Eldrynn Aluriael fight in Goblinkin Wars * Illithan leads Elven Mages while Eldrynn leads Rangers and Druids * Crenmantle Dwarves fight with Lyrith Elves to help repel Goblin Hordes * Eldrynn beheads the Goblin King which scatters the horde * The use of the dead to defeat others leaves an impression on Illithan * Eldrynn is sent North to monitor the scattered horde * Illithan takes to Imlan Sea for exploration and research * Illithan discovers the landmass known as Nalass and encounters human mages who introduce necromancy * Illithan begins to expirement with necromancy at Nalass * Illithan gathers and instructs followers * Illithan's followers take the name Ith'inaar * Illithan returns to Lyritholln * Eldrynn returns from the North * Illithan tries to stage a coup in Archonvale * Queen Moergwyn rebukes Illithan's practice and casts him out * Ith'inaar attack dwarves in the Crenmantle Mountains * Illithan contacts a demon within the mountain partially unearthed by dwarves * Ith'inaar are transformed by a dark communion known as the Darkfall. * Ith'inaar attack Lyritholln with undead bears and dwarves pitting the Elves against their sacred animal and old allies * Eldrynn wounds Illithan with a spear blessed by Ehllelo * Ith'inaar are driven out of the Great Forest * Ith'inaar become pirates of the Imlan Sea using undead to man ships -6,500 * Ith'inaar take refuge in caves and coves around Nalass * Human settlers from Solvheil establish Kazatharis above dwarven ruins in Crenmantle Mountains * Koth travels to various locations on edge of Imlan Sea to construct Towers of Archmagery * Illithan fears his own mortality without Ehllelo's Blessing and seeks a way to live forever * Research of undead leads Illithan to zombie trolls which are creations of/serve Yuan-Ti on the Isle of Sampeatos * Illithan undertakes ancient blood ritual with Yuan-Ti at temple to become vampire -6,000 * Tornne, with host of Sphinx, defends the colonies against invading forces * Threll, Koth, and Rackshaa construct Sarcophagus of Rel to siphon divine power from the deity to the crystal basin below Solvheil * Illithan begins his travels North to establish an eternal fortress -5,500 * Rel is tricked by the betrayers to use the sarcophagus as an ornate resting chamber * Illithan selects Lontharvia and begins construction of a castle above vacant dwarven tunnel system * Rel unknowingly becomes increasingly weakened by use of the sarcophagus and spends more time resting * In Rel's absence, Threll, Koth, and Rackshaa begin to acquire more power over Solvheil * Tornne returns to Solvheil to discover an imprisoned Rel and near enslaved populace * Tornne frees Rel from the sarcophagus * Rel takes the form of a Golden Dragon and flies East from Solvheil to Mount Dramoto * Tornne sends host of Sphinx East to Cardobah * Tornne takes the Sarcophagus of Rel and heads West toward Kazatharis * The Golden Dragon makes its home atop Mount Dramoto * The water of the Imlan Sea begins to retract toward Solvheil as the charged crystal basin bends the Material Plane * Tornne arrives in Kazatharis to warn the populous of events in Solvheil * Threll, Koth, and Rackshaa begin ritual to reshape Material Plane using the crystal basin below Solvheil charged with divine power The Great Flood * The Great Flood is caused by a cataclysmic magical shock-wave as the charged crystals below Solvheil explode forcing the water of the Imlan Sea beyond the mountain basin and causing Solvheil's ruins to sink into a pocket of the Material Plane * Nalass, Ulnara, and Cardobah are all destroyed in the flood * The roots of the Hearleforne become flooded as water washes across the Great Forest destroying much of Archonvale and Lyritholln itself * The basin West of Kazatharis becomes the Barl Swamp as floodwater settles against the mountains * Humans escape from Kazatharis through the dwarven tunnels as Tornne and most wizards and bards stay behind to hold off the flood * Eastern flood waters settle into Southern wetlands leaving a vast grassy plain in the North * With the Imlan Sea gone the remaining sea bed is transformed into the Shalihir Desert The Second Age -5,000 (+500 PF) * The Golden Dragon creates the Orilyn race in the East from Human and Elf and divine draconic blood * Magocracy takes hold in the Shalihir Desert as non-magic users are subject to arcane rule * Orilyn lands are claimed and defended by single combat and held by local lords -4,500 (+1000 PF) * Humans and Goblinkin clash in the Battle of Bones and Fur resulting in a treaty * Monkey Lords travel West from Zhanthul Jungle and conquer Orilyn with sheer numbers * The Monkey Lords outlaw weapons in effort to remove prior land ownership and secure reign * Work begins establishing Orilyn capital of Hu Taar on protected island offshoot of mainland * Illithan returns North to establish an eternal fortress * Illithan selects Lontharvia and builds castle above vacant dwarven tunnel system * Illithan takes the name Baron Dra'ithkyrn * Baron Dra'ithkyrn utilizes illusion to maintain human appearance -4,000 (+1500 PF) * The Sarcophagus of Rel is found in the desert and used in revolts against spell-wielding overlords ushering in the Age of Burning Towers * Orilyn resistance forces travel to the Zhanthul Jungle to discover a way to defeat the Monkey Lords * Seven Masters return from Zhanthul Jungle led by the Tiger defeat the Monkey Lords in Orilyn -3,000 (+2500 PF) * Humans begin a Western expansion clearing the The Great Forest for material and agriculture angering the Elves * The town of Storneth is founded by humans who travelled North in the escape of Kazatharis * The Kingdom of Harrn is founded as humans establish Jarldorf as its capital in the Northern bay * Lontharvia remains sovereign while the Dra'ithkyrn name retains an vacant noble seat in Harrn * Baron Dra'ithkyrn remains secluded changing name and generation every so often * Dra'ithkyrn family crypt is filled with the empty tombs of past identities * Graynor Marathorl builds a mill to support nearby farms near the Thynoth River where the Fen River breaks off * Farms around Marathorl Mill are under constant attack from raiding goblinkin and aggressive elves * The subterrainian structure Marathorl Keep is hastily built below Marathorl Mill to provide a shelter and foodstore * Marathorl Mill is destroyed in a raid as human settlers use Marathorl Keep as a fallback * Ulrich Rindleforde defeats bear on a hunting expedition on a hill just beside the ruins of Marathorl Mill * The walled town of Rindleforde founded and named after Ulrich Rindleforde for his defense against the elements * Evertide built on the Sea of Aluun's western shore -2,000 (+3500 PF) * Orilyn is ravaged by war with the Demon Lords * Dalreon Founded -1,000 (+4500 PF) * Dalreon Crown War * Orilyn is liberated by a champion selected by the Golden Dragon -40 (+5460 PF) * Dalreon's War with Harrn -35 (+5465 PF) * Dalreon Royal Herald Malcolm Larrus claims to commune with Tornne while exploring the ruins of Kazatharis * Returning from Kazatharis, Malcolm Larrus casts divine healing to turn the tides at the Battle of Jerichons Field * Dalreon defeats Harrn at the Surrender at Storneth * Malcolm Larrus leaves his position as Royal Herald, takes the name Malcarus, and starts the Church of Tornne * Darvynus Dauntora purchases a plot of land outside of Rindleforde to construct a tower. The Third Age * Arcane Magic and Divine Healing return to humans in the West * The Church of Tornne takes hold in Dalreon and spreads across the kingdom 0 * The Shalihir Crusades begin as clerics and pilgrims from Dalreon take to the desert * Anziath Aers is said to have recovered the Tome of Koth +7 * Armor of the Golem King * Bells of Alakanthor Rediscovery Ruins of Solvheil